Gotham's Game
by idealwolffang
Summary: Sable Tate lived in Gotham her entire life, until she left for four years to study abroad. However, what she finds back in her hometown isn't at all what she expected. As she interacts with some of Gotham's most notorious criminals, she has to question her very foundation and wonder whether health and happiness are really the same thing.
1. Returning Home

"You'll be okay, won't you?" Kyle Boome asked me, smiling uncertainly. He was my mentor for the past four years, versing me in everything he knew about Volcanology. I wouldn't trade those four years for anything.

"Don't worry about me," I laughed. Kyle was the nervous, forgetful type. I found it funny how he looked like the big, tough guy that bullied the nerds, when he was really one of the most sensitive and sweet people I knew.

"Well… Gotham is a pretty dangerous place…. It's fairly famous worldwide."

"I know. I survived high school there. I can handle it. Father made sure we knew how to be safe," I said, shaking my head. Kyle and I had become best friends over time. Still, he worried far too much. I wasn't scared of the criminals, so long as I didn't meet them face to face.

"Are you going to come back?" Kyle asked after a long, awkward silence. I hated goodbyes.

"Probably not for a while. Right now, Clarity and Glen need me."

Clarity and Glen were my younger siblings. Clarity was just out of highschool, and Glen was just a year younger than me. Our father had just passed away because of lung cancer, and our mother had died when I was really little. I doubt that they even remember her.

"Best of luck, Sable," Kyle said, giving me a bear hug. I hugged him back, grinning from ear to ear.

"You too, Boome." I smiled at him before running to the security line. Gotham awaited.

* * *

><p>After a two-and-a-half hour flight, the smog covered city came into focus. I sighed as I looked over the dismal buildings, already missing the Galapagos Islands.<p>

_ If home is where the heart is, this isn't it. _I thought as the plane landed.

"Sable!" I heard a familiar voice shout over the crowd. I smiled and turned to face my sister, Clarity.

"You've grown," I commented, standing next to her.

"Taller than you now," she said, jutting out her chin.

"By a quarter inch, _maybe._" I said, ruffling her curly hair. She was beautiful, really. Round faced, big eyes, with thick black hair and smooth tanned skin.

"Doesn't matter," She said, ducking her head away. "Glen is waiting in the Jeep, so we'd better get your luggage and hurry out to see him."

"Is he doing alright?" I asked.

Two years ago, he was attacked by an upstart criminal trying to get a name in Gotham. He'd been cut up pretty viciously, but survived. However, one of his eyes went blind and an infection took his left leg. He had wanted to be a firefighter, but because of that day, he now worked as a cook in the Cafe that he and Clarity started up. Bright Skies Cafe.

"He's losing vision in his other eye. The doctors don't know why, but they gave him some medication to help. We're just hoping that it works." Clarity's tone fell from her normal bright and cheery standpoint down to a quiet and scared one. I gripped her hand tightly, and smiled a little.

"He'll be fine," I said, not believing my own words. Clarity picked up my suitcase and nodded.

"He'll want to ask you all about your trip, so let's hurry up and go see him," She said, pulling me through the crowded airport.

We arrived at an old green jeep after a minute. Clarity climbed into the drivers side, and I climbed in back.

"Long time, no see, Sis." Glen said from the front. I grinned at him, and hugged him. It was a little shocking, seeing him with an eye patch and the crutch balanced beneath his arm. I'd seen pictures, but in person it was all the more jarring.

"Heya Glen. How have you been?" I asked, patting his arm.

"Meh. I've grown to actually really love cooking, so I'm pretty happy with how things turned out. Everything has a purpose, eh?" he said, glancing back my way with a grin. I was glad he could be so positive. In his position, angst would be understandable.

"Yeah. I probably will find something perfect for me here in Gotham. Chances are that I'll stay for a while."

"That's good. We missed having a big sister," I heard Clarity say, biting her lip in concentration as she tried to park straight. She didn't really like driving much. Then again, neither did I.

"Here we are. Greene's Apartments," Clarity said, getting out and assisting Glen. I smiled at them as she did. They trusted each other so much, just like siblings should.

"Clarity and I'll handle dinner. I know you can't cook," Glen teased as he climbed into the elevator.

"I may not be able to cook, but I can hike further than both of you combined," I said. I was extremely competitive.

The fact was true. I had gained a fair amount of stamina and muscle from my experience in the Galapagos. You hiked everywhere.

"Okay you two," Clarity sighed, pushing us apart. "We get it."

"Fine mom," Glen said, rustling her hair. Clarity glared at him.

_ Wow. We really are siblings, aren't we? _I thought shaking my head as Clarity unlocked apartment 314.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! I'm an admitted newbie to this fandom, and if any of you have any suggestions at all, just tell me! I'm really worried about writing some of the characters wrong, so If I do please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks again!**

**-Idealwolffang**


	2. Rick the Sales Clerk

"I'd forgotten that Gotham was cold," I mumbled as I searched through my suitcase for something that wasn't a tee-shirt.

"Here. Borrow my sweater," Clarity said, tossing me a blue sweater from her room.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I wasn't much of a morning person, and sleeping on a couch hurts my back.

Glen burst out of the bathroom and hobbled around as fast as he could, trying to gather his things.

"We need to open shop soon, Clarity! Let's hurry!" he called. Clarity came out of her room, dressed in a sharp pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt.

"See ya later, Sable!" Clarity called as she closed the door. I rubbed my still bleary eyes and stumbled into the bathroom to shower.

I stepped back out into Clarity's livingroom a few minutes later, my hair dripping wet and my eyes now wide awake.

My mind wandered through the tasks of the day. Father's funeral was two days away, so I'd need a nice dress.

Most people would think that my siblings and I would mourn more for our father, but we didn't feel like we had to. He told us that dying was just going to a better place, so we saw it as a happy thing. Plus, he was with mom now.

I also had to get a job and an apartment of my own. As much as Clarity and Glen probably wanted me to stay with them, I didn't want to at all. I felt a need to spread my wings… be self-reliant.

So I bolted into the streets after a quick bagel. I had a lot to do.

* * *

><p>I walked briskly with a little smile on my face and a bounce in my step. People kept looking at me weird, making me a little self conscious. There was no friendly exchange of 'hello!' like there was inside the little research camps across the Galapagos.<p>

Nonetheless, I made myself march onwards to the nearest clothing store.

There was a sudden bustle directly in front of me as a man ran past, laughing.

_Joker! _My mind screamed. I ducked for cover, along with everyone else, trying to regulate my breathing.

Joker scared me more than any murderer here in gotham. His… disregard for human life made me sick.

After a full minute of silence, I got up off of the sidewalk, along with a few other adventurous citizens.

The Joker had undoubtedly disappeared, along with the policemen following him. The area was again, silent.

With slight hesitation, I started to walk again, peering around every corner to make sure.

This was expected in Gotham, sure. There was rarely a day without some crime or another, and most everybody had several run-ins with The Rogues throughout their lifetimes.

Still, I was scared. I always had been scared of Joker, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy... those people who seemed so... inhuman to me. To be able to kill another person was simply shocking to me.

"Did you just come from the ruckus outside?" The sales clerk in the clothing store asked. I just nodded. "It's pretty weird, Joker running around in broad daylight. Guess he's learned that Batman prefers the dark."

"Guess so," I smiled a bit, shaking my head. "It's really quite pitiful. We all cower in fear as one man runs past. We then rely on an adult man in a costume to save us."

"Some of us have fought them!" he said, grinning. "Last year I threw a punch at the Joker. Hit him too!"

"Very interesting. Are you trying to impress me?" I said, taking another black dress of the rack and checking it's size.

"Maybe I am," he laughed. I rolled my eyes, but was rather amused by the man. He was cocky, but friendly. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Sable. Yours?"

"Rick. My full name is Patrick, but no one calls me that."

"I see. Well, Rick. May I please use one of the dressing rooms?" I asked.

"Sure thing Right this way." He took me to the back of the store and opened up one of the locked rooms.

"Thanks," I called through the closed door, smirking a bit. I was pretty sure that I'd just found a friend.

The dress didn't fit great, but nothing fit well on my odd form. I was short and skinny, but with really broad shoulders, resulting in me having to buy shirts and dresses a size larger than what I really wore. Occasionally there was that one shirt that I could wear and look okay in, but they were few and far between. Most things just looked baggy.

I finally decided to take the dress and simply take my needle and thread to it. I could probably fix the worst of the bagginess and keep my comfortable arm movement.

"You all done now?" Rick asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What do you even need a black dress for?" He asked as he rang up my price.

"My dad's funeral," I said simply. I was thinking about what I'd do next. Probably look into getting a good job.

"I am so sorry about your loss," Rick said, his usually jovial voice sounding much quieter all of a sudden.

"It's alright. He wouldn't have wanted anyone to mourn," I told him, giving him a slight smile.

"I still just... My own old man passed last year, and I remember how hard it was for me. If you ever need anything... I'm always around here, Sable," he sighed, looking at me again. I just smiled a little. Rick was a real trusting guy, and I liked to be around him.

"Thanks. See you round, Rick," I said as I left.

* * *

><p>Next on my agenda was to look for a job. I was walking to the University first, hoping desperately that they had a good position in Earth Science. It wasn't far from downtown at all, but I kept on thinking about Rick. All of the other citizens seemed distant and cold, but Rick had opened right up.<p>

He was probably flirting with me, but I couldn't help but like the guy. I hoped to run into him again.

* * *

><p>There was a long line of students at the front of the line of the Gotham University Information Office.<p>

I remembered back when I'd met Kyle here, looking for a scholarship.

"Can I help you?" An old man with thick glasses asked, giving me a big, fake smile.

"Yes… I was wondering if there were any positions open for application in the Earth Science Department."

"Let's see," The man said, turning to a computer that was at least as old as he was. I could see the flickering blue light shine off of his glasses eerily. "Professor Cook was looking for a Teaching Assistant. We'd normally have a student fill the job, but no one wanted this one. Fill out these forms, and I'll send them to Professor Cook for validation," He said boredly, handing me a manila envelope.

"Thanks, sir," I said, nodding to him as I retreated to a table by the window.

* * *

><p>The documents they had me fill out were fairly easy to understand. Contact information, insurance, extent of knowledge over the subject, reasons for wanting the job… It was really quite mundane. Luckily, It didn't take too long to fill out completely. "Here you are sir," I said, holding out the manila envelope again. He just looked up at me and sighed."Professor Cook would like to talk with you now. I already contacted him, and he'll go over the guidelines with you."<p>

I jumped a little at that. I wasn't expecting a job interview today! I was hardly dressed for the occasion!

"Thank you sir," I said, swallowing the lump I felt forming in my throat. My first ever job interview… and I wasn't ready!

"His office is in the Nolt Building, two doors down from here. Room number 203," The man droned, handing me a map.

"Thanks again," I said, turning away and walking out the door, my heart racing.


	3. Professor Cook

**I'm uploading a day early because I won't be able to update tomorrow. **

Room 203 had a small door. If it didn't have the piece of paper taped to it, with 'David Cook, Geology' scrawled across it, I would've thought it a janitor's closet.

"Hello? I'm Sable Tate… I'm looking for a job here," I called in, my already fast heartbeat picking up.

"Howard down at the desk called me about you. Come in, come in!" A deep, gravely voice called from within. It was one of those voices that you loved to hear, like a soft, comforting hum.

"Hello," I said, slowly closing the door and sitting across the desk from him. The office was as low-key as the door was, barely having enough room for the bookshelf, desk, and two people that were crammed inside.

"Sorry about the accommodations. The university apparently doesn't have the proper funding to supply a normal sized office," He said, studying me closely. I began to squirm from him staring at me so much.

He looked a lot like a hound dog. His face was rather droopy, and his eyes were rather bloodshot, as if he'd been up all night grading. His hair was nicely combed, but he'd missed a few spots shaving.

"I'm David Cook," He said, extending his hand. "Now, I want you to tell me as much as you can about yourself."

I shook his hand, nodding a little.

"Oh… Okay. My name is Sable Tate, and I've lived here all of my life. I studied geology here for three years before getting a position at the Galapagos Islands to study Volcanology under Kyle Boome."

"Ah, Kyle is a good friend of mine. I do believe he's mentioned you once or twice… Said you were real bright," Professor Cook said, leaning back in his chair comfortably. I'd heard stories about the man, but hadn't ever met him. I'd always had different teachers.

"Anyways," I said, blushing. I didn't think that Kyle would have ever mentioned me to anyone… "I got my Master's Degree there, and then came back here to take care of my younger siblings."

"Very abridged life story there, Miss Tate," He sighed while leaning back in his chair and twiddling his thumbs. "What are your interests? Who are your friends? I want information here!"

"Umm… I suppose that I like hiking and music alright... and for my friends… I never had many. Any childhood friend I've ever had has lost connection with me. I'd say that my two siblings, Glen and Clarity are my friends, as well as Kyle and Rick," I replied, shrugging. People normally didn't pry into my life like this.

"Tell me about Glen," He demanded.

"Well… Before I left for the Galapagos, Glen wanted to be a firefighter. He did weight training, running, pretty much anything physical to prepare himself to save lives one day… and just hearing him talk about it made you feel good inside. He had such ambition. However, just before he graduated, he was attacked and lost his left leg and eye. Now he's a cook, which he seems okay with… but it's not the same," I said, puffing out my cheeks.

Professor Cook had his eyes closed as he listened.

"Okay then. Tell me about Clarity," He said, beginning to twiddle his thumbs again.

"Clarity never could decide what she wanted to do. She just barely graduated from high school this year, and she's helping Glen run the Bright Skies Cafe down on Adam's Street. She never was all that interested in science or math, so she never applied herself in them. However, that girl has the best knack for writing. She's been sending poems into the newspaper for a while now, and they've been printing them. I think she likes being a writer, so I hope she excels in it," I said, smiling a little.

Professor Cook was a good listener, and I felt much more comfortable telling him stories now.

"And now Kyle," he said, raising his eyebrows contentedly. He was enjoying himself.

"Kyle is the sweetest guy I've ever met. Scared of his own shadow, but a brilliant teacher. He really makes sure that you understand. I don't know him much outside of a professional relationship, but I do really enjoy being around him."

"And Rick?"

I jumped a little at his name. "He's just a guy I met at Wal-Mart. Don't know a thing about him other than his name and that he's really friendly. He just stuck out to me," I said, blushing a little. I must have seemed far too trusting, calling Rick a friend.

"I see… Yes. You are an interesting person, Miss Tate. You seem far more comfortable talking about others than yourself… hmm."

I was shocked. I wasn't expecting for all those stories to be an evaluation!

"I'm sorry, sir! Do you need to know anything else?" I stammered out nervously.

"No, no. I think I'll enjoy working with you. Leave the paperwork here. I'll finish it tonight. The class I want you to help me teach meets on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays at 9:30. Show up tomorrow on time, please," he said, finally opening his eyes and smiling at me. His eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Thank you professor!" I said, grinning back.

I had just gotten my dream job.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this isn't quite how jobs work, but getting a job is boring, so I did the semi-exciting alternative. I hope that it is somewhat believable!<strong>

**I also promise to get some villain action in the next chapter! **

**-Idealwolffang**


	4. The Prince of Puzzles

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank the wonderful Lord Grise for giving me some writing suggestions. They pointed out some problems in this chapter, and I fixed a few of them and will be addressing the others shortly. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>By the time I left campus, it was past noon. I was hungry and was excited to talk about my new job, so I headed over to Adam's Street to pay Bright Skies Cafe a visit.<p>

"Hey Sable!" I heard Clarity say over the entry bell's tinkle. She grinned at me and pointed to a two-seater right by the window. "Go ahead and sit there. I'll be with you in a sec,"

I just smiled and sat down. I watched out the window for any activity in the streets, but saw nothing but the faceless crowd ambling past.

_Why did everyone look down at the sidewalk? The weather is lovely today! _I thought, smiling ever brighter. I was in a good mood.

"What can I getcha?" Clarity said, making me jump.

_I had been daydreaming!_

"Umm… just a grilled cheese sandwich," I said, giving her a little smile.

"Okee dokee. I'll let Glen know, and we'll get that to you right away," she said, waltzing off, humming. I always loved how happy Clarity was. She loved the most simple things, and always smiled because of it.

I just looked back out the window, content to wait to tell the good news.

* * *

><p>I was brought back to reality after a few minutes by a familiar voice.<p>

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up, and smiled at Rick.

"Nope. Go ahead." He grinned and slid in across from me.

"So you frequent this cafe as well? It's my favorite. The foods great," He said, playing with his napkin.

"Well, my siblings own the place. It's admittedly my first time, but so far I'm enjoying myself."

"Wait… your family owns the place? Wow…" He leaned back in his chair, grinning.

"Eh. My brother cooks and my sister is the waitress. Nothing special." I said, blushing. He was making a big deal about it.

"Why didn't you come here before?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "You did say it was your first time, right?"

"Yup. I wan in the Galapagos up until yesterday," I said, huddling my shoulders in self-consciously. He was about to ask a lot of questions.

"Wait… run that by me again. You were in the Galapagos Islands… up until yesterday? Wow…" He just chuckled a little.

"Yup. Studied Volcaonology there," I said, feeling my face heat up. I didn't like talking about, myself so much.

"Well, tell me about it! What was the weather like? Who was there? Which Volcano is your favorite?"

He looked way too excited now. Kinda like a puppy. His blue eyes were beginning to bug out of his head a little.

"The weather was really nice. It was always really warm, so Gotham is a bit of a shock. The people were all really nice, but I didn't talk with many people. As for my favorite volcano..." I suddenly stopped, thinking. "I dunno. I don't really have a favorite. Wolf is the most active, if that is what you're looking for," I offered, smiling a little on the end.

Rick gave a whistle and grinned. "Still can't believe it! That's amazing!"

"Here you are Sable!" I heard Clarity say. She handed me a platter and turned towards Rick. "Hello, Rick. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a frappe, please. Thank you."

"Alrighty. If you don't mind me asking, How do you know my sister?" She said, giving an all-knowing sidelong glance at me.

"We met at the store earlier today, and she happens to also frequent my favorite cafe," he answered, glancing at me as well. "I remembered her from before so I came to talk. She certainly is an interesting person, isn't she?" He smiled as I felt my face heating up. I didn't do well with compliments.

"Alright you two. I'll be back in just a minute," she said, giving me a smug smile.

"Alright, Rick. Enough about me. What about you?" I said, picking at the crust of my sandwich nervously.

"Well, I enjoy movies and TV shows. I watch a lot of old classics in my free time. As you probably figured out, I work as a simple sales clerk for now, but I'm working towards being a movie script writer one day. I'm writing the script for a TV show right now, and one studio has responded positively!" His excited puppy-face came back right then.

"That's great! I said, smiling. He looked so happy…

"Yeah! I was wondering if you'd like to read it... I trust you quite a bit, so I'd love it if you'd check it over..." he smiled shyly at me. "Could I call you about it? Maybe we could meet up and I'll give you the transcript."

_Did he just ask me out?_ I thought, my mind boggling at the events.

I had gone on exactly two dates in high school. Neither one had gone well. One ended with Catwoman breaking into a jewelry store nearby, so we were questioned by the police on everything, while the other one was just with a creep. He had insisted on holding my hand the entire time, much to my discomfort.

"Sure," I said after a moments pause. Rick seemed like a great guy, and I loved to hang out with him. I didn't like him in _that _way, but love's a funny thing, so they say. I might as well try it out. I wrote my cell phone number on a napkin and handed it to him.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" He said, awkwardly folding the napkin and placing it into his coat pocket. "Yeah... I'll call you."

"Okay. I'm not open Saturday. Just warning you," I said, before taking a little nibble from the corner of my lunch. Clarity came by with his coffee a few moments after.

"What's on Saturday?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Black dress," I said simply, not wanting to make a big fuss.

"Oh. I'm still really, really sorry about that..."

"It's alright, Rick. I'm happy he was my father, and he's in a better place. His lungs don't bother him anymore," I said, smiling a little to show it didn't hurt too bad. "I see funerals as celebrations of life, not rituals of death."

"That's a nice way to think about it... that really is. Mind if I use that in my script?" He asked, seemingly taking mental notes.

"Go ahead." He grinned and looked down at his watch, his expression falling.

"Aye, I'd better run. Shift two starts soon," he got up, finishing his coffee and leaving the mug on the table. "I'll call you tonight, when I get my schedule fixed up."

"Okay. Have a nice day, Rick!" I said, waving a little.

I grinned, finishing off my sandwich until Clarity came to clear the dishes away.

"How'd it go?" She asked slyly, elbowing me.

"Owch! He asked me out, if that's what you want to know," I said, giving her my best glare back. She just giggled and took the dishes from my arms.

"Glen and I'll head home in a few hours. We close at four, and dinner's on at five thirty normally. Enjoy yourself out there, kay?" She said, waving me off.

"Bye Clarity. See you tonight!" I said, completely forgetting to mention my job.

Today had just been exceptionally good.

* * *

><p>Next I should look for my own apartment, I thought as I walked down the streets, in an even better mood than before. Everything was on the upside today, and nothing could change that as far as I was concerned.<p>

There were a few options around to look into. I was close to the University now, so one close to here was optimal. I spotted three prospects around, and navigated towards the closest one.

This one turned out to simply be an office building. I started to walk towards the next, just three blocks or so away.

I was about to enter the building when Sirens blared all around me. There was a huge crash next to me as one of the stores was attacked.

_Run!_ My mind thought frantically.

I, stupidly, obeyed. I ducked back into an alleyway and leaned against the wall, trying to calm my nerves.

"Hello," a voice said from above me. I jumped up, my calming heart quickening again immediately.

A man wearing a green suit stood there, staring at me with a giant smirk on his face. Two muscular thugs stood behind him, holding pistols. I then noticed the theme of question marks, and gasped. This was The Riddler, one of the most wanted criminals out our Arkham right now.

The Riddler twirled his question-mark cane and smirked. "I've been known to be hot tempered, and should I blow, I'll make a mess of everything," he recited eloquently. He looked incredibly smug. It made me a little mad.

My heart sank. I'd never been good at riddles. At all. Father had helped us memorize a bunch of them, in case this happened, nut now I stood there without a clue in the world.

I'd heard somewhere that The Riddler killed the people who couldn't solve his Riddles. Something along the lines of "weeding out the ignorant and useless."

I just bowed my head, and waited to be shot.

_I'm going to miss dinner tonight,_ I thought. _I'm going to miss my first day of work tomorrow. I'm going to miss a prospect of a good date- maybe even my first boyfriend. All because I decided to hide in an alleyway. Stupid._

I took my mind to my happy place. My lovely Galapagos Islands. I thought back on my times with Kyle and all of my lovely... volcanoes.

My head shot up at the speed of light. "V-volcano!" I gasped out, shrinking against the wall under the Riddler's stare.

"Took you long enough," he said begrudgingly, backing off a little. I saw my opportunity and bolted away, trying to escape.

"I don't think so," he said sticking out his cane, tripping me. I fell hard onto the pavement, my chin grazing on the rough surface.

I just focused on breathing for several moments after hat. I finally opened my mouth to scream, only for it to be covered by gloved fingers.

"Now now, we don't want the police to come here yet," he said in my ear.

I felt myself beginning to panic again. I forced the wave of adrenaline down, trying desperately to remain calm.

"You interest me," he said, releasing me. I fell down on the pavement again in shock. "What is your name?" He asked, positioning the tip of his cane directly beneath my chin.

If he was trying to scare me, it was working.

I felt a twinge of something among the panic. Something that made me think I was absolutely crazy.

"As if I'd tell you!" I lashed out, obviously at a disadvantage.

"Oh well. I'll find out anyways," he said, steepling his fingers. "I have a mouth but do not eat. I have a bed but do not sleep. I can run, but never walk. I have a bank, but I have no money. What am I?" He asked.

I sighed in relief. Everyone knew that riddle. He wasn't even trying.

"A river." I sighed, glad that I was still alive.

"Very good," he said, smirking and clapping his hands mockingly. I scowled at him, and huddled into a little ball on the ground, waiting for him to leave.

* * *

><p>I looked up after a few moments to find that the mysterious criminal had disappeared, leaving nothing but a green envelope behind.<p>

I got up, dusted myself off, tucked the envelope into my pants pocket, and strolled away, my heart still racing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hee hee hee! Finally some villain action! Hope I wrote The Riddler somewhat in character. Please tell me if you have any advice!<strong>

**Next up, we'll have some of the Master of Fear!**


	5. The Master of Fear

I woke up blearily the next day. My chin was scratched and stinging from hitting the pavement so hard yesterday, and the green envelope was sitting in my duffel bag, unopened.

Clarity and Glen had just left, meaning I only had an hour before work. I sighed, and sat up, picking up the envelope and looking it over for a moment.

It was obviously The Riddler's. So much green… and he'd even printed a big, purple question marek on the back.

Upon opening, I found a riddle. I somehow wasn't shocked.

'**You answer me, although I never ask you questions. What am I?'**

I just sat and thought for a moment without any idea. He must've thought I was a riddle master, seeming as I got both that he'd asked me yesterday. That was about as far from true as possible.

The only puzzles I was even vaguely good at were sudoku. I enjoyed doing those, but had never liked any other puzzle. Heck, I had never even liked chess!

I finally sighed, hid the riddle and the envelope back in my bag, and showered. I needed to hurry up and get to work.

* * *

><p>Dressed in a white polo shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, I rushed along the street to Gotham University.<p>

Professor Cook had e-mailed me some more information on the job, such as wages, hours, and the location of the class. I was expected to give two lectures a month, and was supposed to help with grading.

I walked into the classroom, pasting a smile on my face. I needed to look confident, even if my stomach was filled with butterflies.

_I'm a teacher's assistant! _I thought, grinning madly.

"Hello, Miss Tate. Our students won't arrive for a half hour, so if you'd help me set up for our demonstrations today," he said, nodding at me. I nodded and began sorting papers into neat piles on the front table.

"What is the lesson on today, sir?" I asked, my nervousness ebbing away into excitement.

"Tectonic plates. Mostly on Wegner's theory," he said, smiling fondly. "It's one of my favorite things to teach."

"Alright then. Anything else you need me to do?" I asked once three piles of papers sat in front of me.

"If you'd like, you can begin grading this," he said, handing me a stack of papers. They seemed to be simple worksheets on tectonic plate boundaries and earthquakes. They were also mind-numbingly simple. Well, this _was_ a beginner's class.

I grabbed a red pen and started scribbling away. It was only twenty minutes until a group of three students ambled in, sitting in the front right corner, directly next to me.

"... robbed the jewelry store three blocks up. In broad daylight too!" a girl said, her eyes widening as she told the tale.

"Yeah yeah. We all heard about it on the news. Viki wouldn't shut up about it!" A guy with blue hair said, placing his backpack heavily on a desk.

"I heard that a riddle was sent to the police… but The Riddler didn't commit the crime! Accomplice?" The final guy said. All I could see of him was his bright red hair and the back of his black t-shirt.

They were talking about the incident yesterday. The one where I talked face-to-face with The Riddler.

"Maybe. Then again, doesn't Joker usually work alone, or with Harley Quinn?" The blue-haired guy asked again.

"I think so… The whole ordeal is a mess! I can't make heads or tails of it. Joker has just been reckless lately. I think he's _trying _to get caught or something," The girl sighed, tapping her pencil on the table repetitively.

"Didn't he rob a hardware store too? Same day and everything?" The redhead said.

"Yeah. That's what I heard. Somethings up…" The girl muttered.

"Well, I ain't no Batman. I have no idea what The Joker's up to. He's got one sadistic sense of humor, though," the blue haired guy said, scratching his back.

"I give up. The Joker freaks me out… I don't even _want _to know what he's doing."

I sighed and turned my attention back to the worksheet in front of me. They didn't seem to have much more information about the whole incident than me. Plus, I had a job to do.

* * *

><p>"Now, Class in review…" Professor Cook said, grabbing two slips of paper from the front of the room. He held them out in front of him, parallel with the floor. "If these are tectonic plates, then this is called what?" He pushed them together, causing them to buckle and raise.<p>

"Convergence," The class said, monotonically.

"And this?" he pulled them apart.

"Divergence."

"What happens when divergence occurs in an oceanic ridge?" He asked, putting the papers back on the table and tapping his fingers on the desk instead. The girl who had been discussing the robberies raised her hand.

"Yes, miss Andrews?"

"Magma rises in the rift and creates a new seafloor," she said, adjusting her glasses. She was a cute girl with long brown hair and a sharp chin. Very sophisticated looking.

"Good. And now…" Professor Cook started to say before the bell rung loudly. "Class is dismissed. See you all on Monday. Don't forget your report!" He called as classmates filed out of the classroom.

I nodded my head as a loud ruckus rose up, making it hard to concentrate on the last paper I had to grade.

"Alright, Miss Tate. Are you finished?" the Professor said, hovering over me.

"You can call me Sable, sir. And… Almost. Just three more questions," I said, scribbling a note in the margins about how sediments showed the age of the seafloor as well.

I finished after another minute of him watching over my shoulder. I turned to see him nodding approvingly.

"Did you give all of them notes like that?" He asked, pointing at the stack of now graded papers by my elbow.

"If they needed them," I said, ducking my head.

"Very good. Could you help me clean up? I think we're done after that. You've done more than your fair share of grading by now," he chuckled good naturedly as he gathered up the papers and tucked them away into his bag.

"Yes sir," I said, nodding my head and helping him gather papers from around the room. The class wasn't very tidy. Papers had been scattered all over, and most of them were ripped, folded into airplanes, or scribble all over with notes between peers.

"They are an interesting bunch, aren't they?" He said as I read over a thrilling conversation about a movie night that two students were planning. I jumped, not realizing that he was watching me clean up. He was such a strange man...

"Are they your only class?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"No. Just the one I need help teaching. I have an advanced class in the afternoon… in about two hours, actually. There are only seven students in that class though, nothing I can't handle."

"Is that all, Professor?" I asked, throwing the last unruly paper into the wastebin.

"Yes, Sable. You may head home, if you wish," He said, sitting down at the desk in the front of the room.

"Thank you sir. See you on Monday!" I called as I walked out the door, not realizing that I had left my bag sitting by my chair.

* * *

><p>I didn't make it too far before I realized my mistake. Only a block.<p>

"I hope he's still there," I mumbled as I rushed back into the building.

I was about to enter the room when I heard voices. They were muffled, and I couldn't make out any distinct words, but there were two voices in there.

I opened the door cautiously. The two people stopped talking and stared at me.

"Oh, hello Sable. What brings you back so soon?" Professor Cook asked, smiling and nodding at me.

"One of your students?" The other man asked. He had a chilling voice.

"Teaching assistant, actually."

I waved shyly and shuffled over to my bag.

"So sorry to interrupt you, sir. I left my bag here…"

"Don't fret about it, Sable. Here… why don't you join us," he said, pulling up another chair.

"Sure, if you don't mind," I said. I didn't have anything better to do anyways.

"Sable, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," Professor Cook said once I was seated.

"David, that isn't a good idea," The other man said. I glanced up at his face for the first time. I recognised him. It was The Scarecrow. News was that he had just escaped Arkham this morning. My heart began to race and I froze up in fear.

"Umm… Professor…" I said, scooting back in my chair instinctively. The Scarecrow chuckled.

"Scared, child?" I just stared at him.

"Sable… he's a friend. He won't hurt you," Professor Cook said. "Isn't that right, Jonathan. We don't want a repeat of last semester."

"Last semester?" I asked, breathing deeply. "What happened last semester?"

"The last teacher's assistant saw Jonathan here, and didn't return. I'm happy that you are braver." Professor Cook said, gesturing to The Scarecrow.

_As if! _I thought. My mind was still in hyperdrive, just from being in the same room as him.

I noticed that The Scarecrow's sleeves stopped a few inches short of where they should have. I wasn't the only one with clothing difficulties, apparently.

"Tell me, child… What do you fear?" The Scarecrow asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Uh-ummm…" I gasped out, not sure whether I should answer or not.

"I see you are afraid of me. Understandable, given my reputation," The Scarecrow said. I was a game to him. A little game for him to play with.

"Jonathan," Professor Cook said warningly. "Sable is a pleasant assistant. I'd prefer she stay that way." The Scarecrow just laughed. It was chilling.

There was a siren outside. It was faint and faraway, but it caught the new escapee's ears.

"I really ought to go, David. I need to find somewhere to hide," The Scarecrow said, excusing himself hurriedly.

"Understood, Jonathan. It was nice to see you again."

"Likewise." The man stood up to his full height, at least six inches taller than me, and exited the room silently. I shivered, and breathed in deeply.

"You don't have to be afraid of him, Sable. He is a friend of mine, and won't hurt you. He does enjoy his mind games, I will admit," Professor Cook said comfortingly, noticing my unease. "I shouldn't have pulled you into that."

"It's okay…" I sighed. My heart had calmed down and I was breathing normally. "When did you meet him? Why are you friends with a…"

"An asylum patient? Well, we met when he was a Professor of Psychology. He was a brilliant teacher, and it was quite a pity when he was fired. After he escaped Arkham the first time, he sought refuge from me, and I couldn't turn him away just because he was now on the run. He was still a friend."

"Oh… so it's okay to be their friend?" I asked, staring at him.

"Is it illegal to have friends? No. Most certainly not. Just because the law doesn't agree with them doesn't mean that they aren't allowed the simple pleasure of a true friend. I think it helps them to have a friendly face to turn to. I try to be a good influence for Jonathan," Professor Cook said, smiling at me encouragingly. "Frankly, I think you'd like Jonathan. However, you have to get past his Scarecrow persona first."

"That's the thing… I want to be friendly to him and all, and I tried… but I still can't quite… I still see him as a criminal. An insane man who wants to hurt others." I sighed, and brushed a lock of my black hair out of my face.

"Maybe sometime you'll be able to see past that," Professor Cook said, patting me on the back. "I encourage it, actually. It'd help them, to have someone like you to turn to. If you ask me, that's a better therapy than anything they get in Arkham."

"Since when did you become a psychologist?" I asked teasingly. Professor Cook just smiled.

"A man isn't allowed to have hobbies?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'd better go," I said, waving a little to him as I exited, this time making sure I had my bag.

"See you on Monday, Sable," He called to me as he cleaned up his mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Professor Cook has some little secrets, eh?**

**Did I write Scarecrow decently? I really hope I did... There will be more of him pretty soon. **

**The real exciting stuff has yet to happen, after all. **


	6. The Harlequin

I smiled half-heartedly today. My mind was filled with too many troubles for me to be as happy as I was yesterday. Yesterday, I hadn't run in with two mentally unstable criminals within the same twenty four hours.

Then again, I hadn't died either time I was with the rouges.

Something in my mind urged me forward. A part of me wasn't too scared to be their friend.

_Don't be afraid, Sable, _It whispered.

I rubbed my temples. The voice made my head throb. It continued to whisper in the back of my head, urging me onward.

_Shut up! _I finally thought, clenching my fist. The pain was getting unbearable. The voice died down, leaving me in peace.

"Normally when you start hearing voices, that means you're crazy," I mumbled to myself. "But am I insane?" I asked myself.

My phone rang, bringing my attention back to the world.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Sable… I'm sorry about not calling for a while."

I grinned. Rick was calling me.

"Hey Rick. What's up?" I asked, ducking into a little alcove between two buildings for privacy.

"Not much. I was just wondering about tonight. Are you free at all? I know it's short notice, but we could cook something to eat together and just hang out for a while," he said. I could practically hear his grin.

"That sounds really fun!" I said, smiling myself.

"I can pick you up after work. Will you be ready at six?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm staying with my sister and brother for now. The address is 776 Howard Street. I'll meet you out front, okay?"

"Perfect. see you then!" He sounded so happy… I was happy too.

"Bye, Rick," I said, laughing a little. He was so excitable, just like a little puppy.

I had a date with a puppy.

* * *

><p>I needed an apartment of my own. I had no desire whatsoever to continue sleeping on the couch of my sibling's apartment, so I wanted to move out as soon as possible.<p>

The only problem was that I needed to pay rent, and I didn't get paid a whole lot in my current job.

"I'll just get a side job," I mumbled as I looked at an apartment complex a few blocks from the university.

It wasn't perfect by any means. The apartments were small and rather dingy looking. But I didn't need much space, nor did I need style. The rent wasn't too bad, and I could easily pay for it if I got a second part-time job. Plus, that'd keep me busy.

"Do you want a room?" The old receptionist lady asked me, a sugary sweet smile spreading across her lips. Her voice was slightly tinged with a southern belle accent, just enough to be noticeable, but not enough to be distracting.

"Do you have one open?" I asked, giving her a friendly smile.

"I believe we do… Yes. Apartment 109 is open. We should be able to move you in on Monday," The lady said, turning to her computer and the list of apartments.

"That will be fine," I said, nodding my head.

"Name, phone number, email, and identification please," The lady said, handing me a form to fill out.

And so I spent the next half-hour filling out _extremely _exciting paperwork.

* * *

><p>After I finished my business in my new apartment building, I went back to Glen and Clarity's apartment.<p>

"How was work?" Clarity asked as soon as I walked in.

"Fun. I really love my job," I said, smiling. "How was your work?"

"Fine enough. Nothing much happened, but Rick came and asked about you," She said, smiling smugly.

"Yeah, he called me," I said, seeing a barrage of teasing coming. Clarity giggled at this and elbowed me.

"So do you have plans tonight then?"

"Yes, I do," I said, pushing her away. She just laughed.

"Hey, Glen! Sable's got a date!" She called. Glen poked his head out from the kitchen and laughed.

"Didn't take you too long. You just got here a couple of days ago," he commented. I blushed and ducked my head, letting my hair hide my face completely.

"Shut up, you two," I said, shaking my head.

"It's our job as younger siblings to annoy and embarrass you," Clarity said, patting me on the back.

"True, true," Glen called from the kitchen. "I don't assume you'll be eating with us tonight?" He asked.

"Rick will be coming at Six. I'll pass." I said, smiling. Glen nodded and ducked back into the kitchen. "Then we'll be eating in about five minutes, Clarity."

"Okay," She said back to him before turning to me. "Anything else happen today?"

"I found an apartment for me to live in, so I'll be out of your hair on Monday," I said, sitting heavily on the couch.

"Oh," Clarity sighed, her face falling a bit. "I'll miss you a lot."

"Oi, now. I'll still be around. In fact, it's a five minute walk from here!" I said, laughing. Clarity giggled a little and brightened up. "I'm honored that you like to have me around and all, but I can't sleep on the couch forever."

"Promise that you'll stop by every once in a while, okay?" She said, holding out her hand.

"I promise," I sighed, shaking her hand. She hugged me and laughed before leaving to set the table.

And I was left to relax.

* * *

><p>I checked my watch. 5:55, about time to head down and wait for Rick.<p>

Then my phone rang again. Thinking it was Rick, I picked up hurriedly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Good Evening, Miss Tate. Have you solved the little conundrum I left you?" an all-too-familiar voice asked. I groaned inwardly.

"How did you get my number?" I asked, slumping over in the couch.

"A genius would have no trouble finding the records of any citizen on Gotham's archives. and as I am a genius, it was a simple task," he explained. He sounded extremely proud of himself. "Now, have you solved my riddle?"

"No, I haven't. I haven't given it any thought, to tell the truth," I said, pulling out the green envelope. You always answer me, although I never ask you questions… I thought, my mind racing.

"Time is wasting, Miss Tate," He reminded me. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"An echo?" I asked, not sure of my answer.

"That is incorrect, Miss Tate. An echo can, in fact, ask questions, so long as you ask the echo a question," he explained. I paused for a moment, thinking.

"I give up," I sighed. "I'm really quite bad at riddles."

"Hmm," he hummed happily. My incapability to answer his riddle amused him. "Such a shame. This one really is quite obvious, Miss Tate, if you just think about it," he said. He really wanted me to get this.

"An alarm?" I asked, biting my lip. "You do answer to those, but they don't really ask questions…" I trailed off, thinking that he probably was smart enough to figure my answer out on his own.

"I will accept that answer. I, however, was looking for 'telephone'," he said.

I sighed, and whacked my head. "That is rather obvious, once you get it. I'm sorry, but I'm pretty bad at riddles," I said, slumping my shoulders.

Then I realized that was speaking to The Riddler, _The Riddler_, like it was completely normal.

He didn't even pause for a second before asking me another riddle. "I come at night without being called, but disappear at dawn without being stolen. What am I?" He asked.

I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry. I don't have time right now. I've got a date in a few minutes, and I need to be ready."

"A date, hmm?" he said, obviously amused. _Why was everyone so amused by the fact I was going out on a date?_

"Yes. It was very nice to hear from you," I said, hurriedly leaving the apartment. It was 6:02 now.

"Alright then, Miss Tate. I will see you later," he said, hanging up. I sighed, put the phone in my pocket, and rushed down the steps.

* * *

><p>I arrived just as Rick pulled into the parking lot. He walked out and grinned at me.<p>

"Hi Sable! Sorry I'm a bit late… work." I nodded and tried to straighten my hair.

"I was on the phone until a minute ago. A friend called and kept pestering me," I explained.

_A friend. Is he really a friend?_ I thought.

"Well then. Come with me, Sable," Rick said, opening the car door for me. I grinned at him and nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Rick was a good driver. He was careful and calm as he rode down the streets.<p>

"So, how was your day?" he asked as he turned a corner.

"Fine, I suppose. It was my first day of work…" I laughed lightly at the end.

"And what do you do?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm a teacher's assistant. I mostly grade papers and such, but it's on geology, so I'll have fun." I paused, rubbing my wrist to help ease my nervousness. "How was your day?"

"I actually had a pretty decent day. Finished another page of my script, survived another workday…" He chuckled at the end.

"Is your work stressful or something?" I questioned.

"Not really… the co-workers can be overly annoying," he chuckled.

"Hmm," I said, looking out the window. I didn't really know what to do.

"We'll be to my apartment in just a minute. Do you want to cook a stir-fry?" He turned onto another street lined with apartment buildings.

"I'm not very good at cooking," I warned, giggling. "I usually burn the food... or worse." He laughed and pulled into the driveway.

"Here we are. It's not the best, but it serves its purposes," he said, opening his car door with a flourish. I smiled at him and followed him to the front door.

We had barely taken a step inside when a high-pitched Brooklyn accent entered our ears.

"Rick! Mistah J's got holed up in Arkham!" She said, sobbing. I jumped, seeing Harley Quinn on the couch, watching the news as The Joker was hauled into a police car.

"Harley! What are you doing here?" Rick said, walking over to the figure, a worried expression on his face. Her greasepaint was smeared with tears and was running down her face.

"I… needed a place to hide, Rick. You're the only person I could think of to help me…" She curled up into a tiny little ball. "He left without me… and got himself caught," she said, staring mesmerized at the screen as a police officer was interviewed.

"Where do you know Harley from?" I whispered, not even moving from my spot. Harley seemed like one of the most harmless people right now, huddled up and crying her eyes out.

"Sable… I…" Rick faltered, not wanting to tell me something.

""You have company, Rick?" Harley said, looking at me with red, puffy eyes.

"Yes. This is Sable Tate, She's a good friend of mine," Rick said, gesturing for me to come closer. I inhaled sharply and took a few steps. The blonde wasn't laughing like she always was on TV. She was crying. It was more than a little unnerving.

"I'm Harley Quinn. But please, call me Harley," She said, sniffing. She held out her hand, and I shook it, giving her a smile.

"Will you be okay, Harley?" I asked quietly. She picked up another tissue and dried her watery eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to break 'im out. That'll show my puddin' just how much I love him," she said, a little more confidently now. All of a sudden, she hugged me, giggling like a school girl.

She had mood swings, to say the least.

"Thanks, Sable," she said. I stiffened under her crippling hold, and gasped for air. _I haven't even done anything, and she is squeezing the air out of me and saying thank you? _I thought, a little shocked.

She eventually stopped hugging me and backed off, looking marginally happier. She still had something of a tragic look in her eyes, however.

"I'd better find somewhere else to stay, Rick. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me. I heard Johnny got out today. Maybe I'll pay ol' Scarey a visit." she wiped away the last tears and ran out of the door, leaving Rick and I to shake out heads and wonder.

"Does everyone I know have some Rogue buddy?" I mumbled to myself, absentmindedly twisting a hair around. Harley didn't scare me much, I decided.

"Sable, I should probably explain where I know Harley Quinn from," he said, shaking his head. He rubbed his temples and continued. "You see, she and the The Joker were robbing the store I work at, and I acted stupidly and punched the Joker."

"So that's what you were bragging about yesterday?" I mused. _That was yesterday?_ I thought, bemused.

Rick nodded and continued his story. "I was sure I was going to die, but surprisingly, The Joker laughed and started to talk to me. Sure, he had a gun cocked against my head, but he asked me questions and eventually asked me about being a henchman. I declined, and he left me alone... for the most part. I don't know where the whole ordeal came from, but who can tell with that psycho. He sent Harley after me, and she eventually traced me here, and she drops in every once in a while."

"Makes sense," I said, rubbing my temples. _Three Rogues, two days,_ I thought.

"Well… let's go make some dinner. Hopefully the rest of our evening will be rather peaceful," Rick said, leading me into his kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**More Riddler, and some Harley Quinn! Expect a lot of those two in this story. **

**Do you guys like Rick as a character? I'm trying to decide whether or not I should have him be a huge part of the story or not. I think I will... unless you all hate him.**

**Please message me if you have any suggestions!**


	7. New Job

Rick and I had discussed his script over a nice dinner.

Luckily, he was a much better cook than I, so the food was edible.

The story he had come up with was quite eloquent, actually. It was a story about a dark magic that manifested itself in people throughout a mythical world, while his main characters are all fighting against it. It was pretty well written and had some pretty thought provoking moments with the characters he'd created.

After that, we just asked each other questions. Rick had a sharp wit and was an excellent storyteller, so I let him talk most of the time. Everything about him was casual and fun, meaning I was comfortable. It was a nice change of pace.

And after three hours of talking and laughing and generally having a good time, He drove me home and I went to sleep, deliriously happy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all of reality came crashing back onto me. My father's funeral was today. He had always hated funerals. It was kind of ironic, seeing as he was now participating in one himself.<p>

All of the pain that I had been blocking out flooded over me, hurting nearly as bad as the initial death did.

"Are you ready Sable?" Clarity asked, knocking on the bathroom door. I sighed, slipped the massive black dress over my head, and walked out to meet her.

Despite my sewing efforts, the dress was still quite baggy about my waist, and was still about an inch too long. Clarity looked at me and smiled half-heartedly, her eyes tinged with red.

"Father wouldn't have wanted us to be sad," I told her, wiping away my own tears. "So we shouldn't be."

"Let's go," Clarity said nodding and leading me to the front door, where Glen was waiting in silence.

Before we left the apartment, we all stood, staring at each other in silence. A thousand conversations rippled between us like electricity, but no words were uttered. Only silence.

I felt closer to my sibling than I ever had.

* * *

><p>The gravestone was made of dark marble, just like our father had requested. I smiled slightly at it, running my hand along the smooth, shiny surface.<p>

"Thank you for everything, Dad. I love you," I whispered. Clarity and Glen were sitting on the ground next to the grave, huddled together for warmth and comfort. We'd been sitting here for an hour now, just thinking over our lives. I felt a little better, remembering Father as the happy man I knew him.

I took a step towards my siblings and wrapped my arms around both of them.

"I'm going for a walk. You guys are welcome to stay, if you want," I said, pulling Clarity's hair out of her face. "I don't like the graveyard," I added, looking around.

I never knew how to explain it, but I never liked being in a graveyard. Too much death all around me. I wasn't scared of death, and I sometimes saw it as a good thing, like how my father died. Sometimes, death was just a way of relieving pain.

But looking at the empty headstones stretch across the grass seemed so devoid of life. So many lives lost to murder, accidents, and disaster… this graveyard was especially bad, what with Gotham's crime rates.

"Okay…" Clarity whispered. Glen was silent, staring off into space. I gave them both one more hug before walking home, letting my mind wander.

* * *

><p>The walk helped me calm down a bit. I was happy again, knowing that my Father was happy and safe... wherever he was. I felt like he was comforting me, telling me it would be alright.<p>

I hoped Clarity and Glen were getting the same comfort.

Feeling a lot stronger and happier, I picked up a newspaper from the corner and flipped through the pages to the 'help wanted' section.

Not surprisingly, there were lots of jobs for guards. Everyone wanted a sliver of safety in this city.

Geographically, the closest job to my new apartment was in a small bank about a mile away from where I was now.

The job was as a night guard, hours spanning from 9:00 to Midnight every night six days a week.

I shrugged and set off in that direction. Any job was a job, and they'd be _desperate_ for a worker. Nobody wanted to work in a bank, given our line of criminals.

Plus, it had a decent pay. That added to my wages as a teacher's assistant would most certainly leave me well off financially.

The bank teller smiled at me. She was a broad faced lady with frizzy brown hair and a red scarf. I instantly liked her.

"How may I help you?" She asked, as was customary in a bank.

"I'd like to get a job here… as a guard. You had a newspaper ad right here," I said, pointing out the add. The lady's smile grew, if that was even possible, and she nodded.

"Yes, yes. I'll send you to the manager right now. She'll show you around and get you started," She pressed a button on her telephone, and said, "Hillary Grange, we have someone here that is interested in working," she said before turning back to me. "Thank you, by the way. Finding a guard in this city is difficult."

"I need another job," I said, shrugging. "My name is Sable Tate, by the way."

"Dahlia Boles." Dahlia reached out to shake my hand.

To say the least, she was the type of girl with a firm grip and a handshake that left you with tremors in your knees.

Dahlia like to talk as well. She started to yak on and on about the bank, and didn't stop until her phone rang.

"Oh. Ms. Grange will see you now," She said, leading me behind the counter and pointing down a narrow hallway. "And don't worry, she doesn't bite."

"Thanks," I said, nodding to my new friend.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for volunteering to do this, Sable. You have no idea how bad this city has it. There are plenty of jobs, but no one wants the ones available."<p>

Hillary Grange was the gentle sort of woman with a kind smile and a twinkle in her eyes that radiated with wisdom. I trusted her instantly.

"I'll be fine," I said, shrugging. I seemed to be on good terms with several of the Rogues already, so I wasn't as worried as I probably should have been.

"You'll be working with two other guards, and you will be the night team. You'll meet Reed and Kaylee tonight, should have a good time with them," Hillary said, opening the door for me. "Can you start tonight? I don't want to sound desperate, but we really need the help."

"Yeah. I'll be here at 9:00," I said, waving my farewell. Hillary smiled sweetly at me and nodded.

"Thanks again, Sable."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, this chapter was a good deal darker, wasn't it? Also, it has too much exposition. **

**However... I really needed to get Sable this job and the funeral is important to Clarity and Glen's developments later... blah blah blah... Sorry about the rather dull chapter, but It is quite necessary for this story... **

**I believe things get _really _exciting _really_ soon!**

**More Riddler coming up next! A lot of Riddler in the next chapter, actually. **


	8. A Riddle a Day

I finally ended up back at Clarity and Glen's apartment. I unlocked the door, took off my shoes, and sat down heavily on the couch. Silence hung in the air.

Well, for a few moments it was quiet.

"It really is funny, how I've been sitting here the entire time that you've been home, but you _still _haven't noticed."

I must have jumped a full foot.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, my voice coming out as a squeak. I turned and glared at the green-suited intruder, who just smirked at me.

"Easily, Miss Tate," he said, standing up and twirling his cane. "What helps you see straight through a wall?"

"X-ray vision," I said, puffing out my cheeks and staring him down. It was difficult for me to seem imposing, however. He was a few inches taller than I was.

"I'd like a serious answer, Miss Tate," he said, his smirk fading. "Riddles are _not _comedy. I leave that to The Joker."

"Fine. A window," I said, jutting out my chin. "That riddle is old news, by the way."

"I am aware. Now riddle me this. I-"

"No. I answered a riddle, now go away," I said, pointing towards the window. "My siblings will be here soon, and they'll have a heart attack if they see you."

"I am one, or many, but never a few; I convey meaning in all cases, and I am always tense in one way or another," He said, shrugging off my anger.

"Get out!" I said, pushing him. He stumbled a little bit before standing up straight again and staring at me. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"I want an answer," he said condescendingly. I growled in frustration and thought. He wasn't leaving until I answered the riddle.

And while I'd never admit it, the riddle was an extremely good one. I was stumped.

"I don't know," I said, bowing my head in defeat. "That one's really good."

"I know it is. I came up with it," The Riddler said, steepling his fingers happily.

The last thing that man needed was an ego stroke.

"So… are you going to tell me the answer, gloat, and then leave me alone?" I asked, staring up at him. He just looked amused.

"Perhaps. The answer is a letter."

"Oh," I sighed, moving my hair out of my face. "Look, I really need you to leave Riddler," I said, biting my lip. I actually rather enjoyed being around him. I'd never admit it or anything, but it was true.

"I understand. You can call me Edward, by the way. I do believe we are past formalities, Sable," He said, his green eyes twinkling behind his mask. I smiled a bit and waved awkwardly.

"See you later, Edward."

* * *

><p>By the time Clarity and Glen returned, I had erased any trace that The Riddler was in the apartment. I'd even scratched at the places where his feet had left depressions in the carpet, just to be safe.<p>

"I'll make dinner," I offered, walking into the kitchen. "As long as sandwiches are okay."

"That's fine, Sable. Thank you," Clarity said, smiling weakly. "So… tomorrow is the last day you'll be staying here?"

"I guess…" I said distracted. I kept thinking about how The Ridd- Edward, kept bugging me.

**_Maybe it's because… how did he put it? Oh, right. You interest him,_** The voice inside my head said teasingly.

_Maybe, but I doubt it. He probably want something from me,_ I thought back.

**_Maybe he wants an alliance with you? A team up,_** The voice offered.

_Nope. I am not participating in a crime!_ I thought, rubbing my temples.

**_If not that… then what does he want?_** The voice purred. They knew they had me cornered.

_I don't know… Money?_ I thought, realizing that I was talking to the voice in my head. Carrying a conversation with myself. I was quickly turning into a regular Two-Face.

**_The Riddler doesn't commit his crimes for something so simple as money! He wants attention, fame, adoration!_** The voice gloated. **_He wants you to admire his intelligence._**

_I already do,_ I argued in a last-minute attempt.

**_Exactly my point,_** The voice said before falling silent.

"Ugh…" I sighed, completely exasperated with... I guess it was myself. I finally reached forward, grabbing the bread and making three PB&J's.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I walked to my new job at the bank.<p>

"Are you ready? It can get a little hectic some nights," Dahlia told me as she grabbed her handbag and prepared to lock up the bank.

"Yeah. I'm ready," I said, smiling reassuringly at her. I was now dressed up in a tan guard's uniform and had been given a gun that was 'only for emergencies'.

"Okay. Kaylee and Reed will be here soon. Go ahead and enjoy yourself…" Dahlia said, smiling weakly at me. "Good luck."

"Bye," I said, waving and turning to face the door. A bank guard was a dangerous job, but I wasn't all that worried. After all, three Rogues had talked to me (and some _continued _to bug me) and I still wasn't dead.

"Are you the newbie?" I heard a rather high-pitched voice say. I turned to see an angular faced girl standing directly behind me. She was shorter than me by at least three inches, but was rather heavy-set and muscular looking.

"Are you Kaylee?' I asked, smiling at her. She nodded, her dark hair bobbing about her head.

"Reed's coming. He's just always late," She explained, looking at the clock.

"So, what do we do?" I asked, looking around the office.

"Well, one of us stays here in the lobby, while the other two patrol the vault hall," she said, as if this was common knowledge. "You take the lobby, alright?"

"Umm… sure…" I said, blinking. Kaylee was someone who got straight to the point.

"Alright. Send Reed my way when he gets here," Kaylee said, whipping around and marching through the dark hallway behind Dahlia's desk.

"Umm.. okay…" I sighed, starting to pace uncomfortably. I had a long night ahead of me.

* * *

><p>Reed did show up, but he was nearly twenty minutes late.<p>

"Sorry. I got caught up in traffic," he said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the back.

"Kaylee is waiting back there," I said, smiling a bit at him.

"I'm Reed. You are...?" He stood expectantly, holding his hand out to shake. He had a trusting face with big brown eyes and dark blonde hair that fell in little shocks all around his face.

"Sable." I reached out and shook his hand heartily.

"Nice to meet you, Sable. Best of luck.. oh, and yell if you see something suspicious," he said, quickly rushing towards the back.

Just before he disappeared, I heard him mutter, "Kaylee's gonna kill me..."

I just giggled and started to pace again

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, we have two new characters, but they won't really be doing much in this story.**

**Are you guys ready for the big plot? Next chapter we start to see a few changes! (I'm really excited about it...) **

**Sorry about the slow build, but I really feel like we know the characters now.**

**Lastly, The amazing letter riddle was created by Lord Grise, not The Riddler or myself. I would like to thank them very much for letting me use it!**


	9. The Night Before Halloween

**Time-jump, for the story's sake! Let's get ready for the real plot to begin!**

* * *

><p>The two weeks following my new job were much the same. I moved into my own little apartment and happily lived my life going between the university, the bank, Bright Skies cafe, and my own little home.<p>

It didn't take long for Edward to figure out that I had moved. He came the day I moved in and asked me riddles for over an hour. He called me or came to see me in person most every day.

He was also just about my closest friend in the entire city, even if he did get on my nerves occasionally. Even so, I could tell him most anything between riddles, and I knew that he wouldn't judge.

Then again, he probably knew everything about me anyways.

Harley had called me a few times. (I assume she'd gotten my number from Rick, but who's to know?) She was a lot more bubbly now, as she was forming a plan to save 'her puddin', and seemed to think that it would work. She was cherring up every day, and often wouldn't shut up about 'Mistah J', no matter how much I didn't want to hear about how he murder so-and-so.

She also kept saying that she wanted me to meet her friends 'Red' and 'Selina', who I could only assume to be Poison Ivy and Catwoman.

I had seen The Scarecrow a couple times, as he seemed to come visit Professor Cook quite often, but any conversation we had was brief.

We had a decent conversation one time about psychology. I'd read a book on a few mental disorders in my spare time once, so I was able to keep a halfway decent grasp on what he told me.

I was getting more and more comfortable with these so-called-criminals, as much as I hated to admit it.

As for Rick and I... well, we went out for lunch a couple of times, but we both were too busy to take anything too seriously.

Being a teacher's assistant kept getting more and more fun. The class was getting into some really fun topics- namely fossils, and Professor Cook always seemed so excited to talk about it.

And working at the bank hadn't been too bad either. I knew what I was doing now, and Kaylee and Reed were fun colleges.

When an unidentified robber tried to break in one night, I found out something about Kaylee. She was a star hockey player. Let's just say that the robber didn't leave without a broken bone or two.

* * *

><p>And now, it was almost Halloween. I could feel the excitement stirring through most everyone's veins as the days turned colder and the leaves dropped faster. Pumpkin spice filled the air, and the wind seemed to nip at your cheeks more than normal. It was a striking scene, to see the normally downcast city lit up with gold and red and orange.<p>

I was cleaning up my work area as The Scarecrow strolled into the lecture hall on October 30th.

"Professor Cook went to go make some copies of project directions," I explained. "He'll be back in a minute."

"Hello, Child. I assume that you are ready for the holiday tomorrow?" He said, nodding his head to me.

"I'm giving my first lecture to this class tomorrow. We're talking about the Triassic Period," I said, smiling at him. He didn't usually try to engage in conversation.

"Miss Quinzel seems to want to see you tonight. She would like to invite you to a… party of sorts," he said, his icy eyes watching as I packed my papers neatly into my bag.

"I can't. I have another job from 9:00 to Midnight, so partying isn't really an option," I said, shrugging.

"Ah. I see," he said, smiling secretively. I just shook my head, thinking it was one of his little quirks.

"So, Scarecrow… what do you do on Halloween?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Professor Cook really wanted me to try to be friends with The Scarecrow.

"Please, call me Dr. Crane, or Jonathan if you really have to," he said, sitting down at the front table and gesturing for me to sit as well. "And to answer your question, I plan to run some tests tomorrow night."

"I… see," I said, raising my eyebrows. "You don't test on children, right?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No. That would be… inhumane." He smiled coldly. "I only use the drunkards passed out in the alleyways. There are so many of them during a holiday, after all." I shivered. His eyes were unsettling.

"You know, I have started to make a new prototype of fear toxin that is based purely on sound. Rather than seeing your worst nightmare, you'll hear it. That is, if all goes well," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"And why are you so proud of this?" I asked, challenging him. I wasn't so scared of him anymore. He seemed to have no interest in testing on me. Then again, people can be deceiving.

"Just think… you hear what you fear most, but you can't locate it. It tugs at your mind… imagining it coming behind you, when it never really is there. The paranoia alone will drive people insane!" He said, playing with his spider-like hands.

I involuntarily shuddered as I imagined what he described… knives.. other sharp objects. I never liked them. Even scissors could put me a little on edge.

"Ah, Jonathan. It's good to see you," I heard Professor Cook say as he walked in. "I am looking forward to your lecture tomorrow Sable," he told me jovially. He had been in a good mood ever since we'd gotten into fossils. It seemed to be his area of expertise.

"Thank you professor. I suppose that I'll be heading home now. You two enjoy yourselves," I said as I headed for the door.

"See you later, Miss Tate," Dr. Crane said behind me, his voice dripping with ice.

* * *

><p>"I'll take the lobby," Kaylee said as soon as I had walked into the bank.<p>

"Alright. Is Reed here yet?" I asked, looking around the little lobby.

"Surprisingly, yes. He was on time today," she said, a smile creeping across her lips. "He's in the back. Just go ahead and join him."

"Okay. See you later, Kaylee," I said walking slowly into the backroom.

All was quiet. There was no enthusiastic 'hello!' from reed.

"Hello? Reed? If this is some joke, I swear I'll kill you," I called into the darkness. I reached towards the wall and flipped on the light.

Reed was collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"Reed! Answer me!" I said, kneeling next to him and checking him over. He was breathing and had a pulse, luckily. "Kaylee!" I yelled, waiting for her to come barreling in. She'd know what to do.

Nobody came.

"Kaylee?!" I called again, my voice faltering. I was afraid… so afraid.

"Heya Sable!" I whipped around, only to come face to face with Harley Quinn.

"H-Harley! Did you do this?" I asked, breathing heavily and pulling out my gun. The security cameras were going to see all of this up, and I wasn't about to lose my job. Luckily, they were visual-only cameras.

"Geez, no need to have a firearm. They'll be fine in a hour or two," Harley said, brandishing her own weapon- a giant hammer.

"Why are you here," I asked, feeling my heart calm down as Harley talked with me like it was completely normal. She was a lot happier this time.

"I'm here to take you to our party!" She said, grinning like a madman. Well, she technically was one.

Go! My voice said, pushing me forward.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I can't go."

"Sure you can!" Harley said, kicking me in the chest, sending me sprawling. She walked over and cuffed my hands together behind my back. "We'll just have to make it look like you were abducted. I've got it all worked out," she said.

I just blinked rapidly, still dazed from the blow to my chest and barely able to take in what was happening.

"Harley… this isn't a good idea… I need to stay here," I murmured as she pulled me up.

"We need your help!" She whined, giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed, and hung my head down.

"What do you need my help with?"

"Breakin' my Puddin' out of Arkham, silly!" She laughed, poking me in the back.

"No! I am not helping you commit a crime!" I said, starting to struggle. "Let me go!"

Harley just sighed, and pushed me out of the bank doors. I looked at Reed's limp form and shuddered. I was friends with a obsessed psychopath.

"Didn't give you a choice," Harley giggled as she struck me on the back of the head with her hammer. I gasped in pain and collapsed onto the floor, my vision darkening just as Harley picked me up and started to run.


	10. A Plan of Sorts

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I was unsure of my whereabouts, but I was lying on a dirty hardwood floor. Luckily, Harley had taken off the handcuffs.

I glanced at my watch. _9:00 AM._

My 'kidnapping' had probably been posted all over Gotham by now.

_I hope Clarity and Glen are okay…_ I thought, shifting over and groaning. _They are probably worried..._

"Took you a while to wake up," I heard Edward say. I sat up straighter and rubbed my eyes, shaking my head.

"Sorry, but I was hit in the back of the head with a hammer," I mumbled.

"Here," he said, handing me a white pill and a glass of water.

"And how do I know this isn't poison?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"If I answered that puzzle for you, it would lose its value. What good is a riddle if everyone involved knows the answer?" He asked, leaning on his cane and watching my reaction.

"I'm going to guess that it is painkiller, for which I thank you. My head is suffering at this moment," I said, shaking my head and taking the pill.

"Do you know why you're here, Sable?" He asked me. My head still hurt like heck, but I felt myself perk up at that.

"What..."

"Riddle me this..' He paused while I sighed. I didn't have the brainpower to solve riddles right now.

"Everyone wants me, some attain me, and some hold others back from me. Some say that I am wings, while others say that I am water. While I am not either, they both are right. What am I?" He asked. I sighed, and let my mind wander.

_Wings… water… ducks?_ I thought, shaking my head. _Wings. Birds have wings… Robin? I doubt it…_ I sighed, puffing out my cheeks. He never let me just give up, so I had to find a suitable answer.

_What are wings? Masses of muscle, bones, and feathers. What do they do? The allow birds to fly. What is flight?_ I thought, suddenly perking up. I had the feeling I was on the right track.

"Freedom," I answered, breathing in deeply and holding it. "Everyone wants it, some get it, but there are still oppressors. And then there is 'free as a bird', and 'a free-flowing stream', but freedom isn't a physical object. It's an idea," I explained.

"Correct. Very good, Sable," Edward said, smiling and holding out his hand. I took it, and he helped me get up off of the dusty floor.

"Thanks. So, I'm here for freedom?" I asked, shaking my head. "I don't think being kidnapped is part of freedom."

"Harley wishes to break The Joker out of Arkham today," Edward explained to me as he helped me walk.

"I knew that. Harley wants me to help. But why? Why do I need to be here?" I asked, more than a little annoyed at our resident Harlequin.

"She said that it would make the whole operation much easier. Guards will stay away if a hostage's life is at stake. I must say, she is smarter than she lets on."

"Great," I muttered, following him out of the little room we had been in.

"Good day, Child," I heard a familiar, icy voice say from the corner.

"Hiya Sable!" Harley said cheerily, her smile looking like it was going to burst from her face.

"I see that you are feeling better," I commented, smiling weakly at her. "And was knocking me out really necessary?"

"Sorry," harley said sheepishly. "I guess I shouldn't have hit ya so hard…" She started to grin again. "But you're awake now, and my puddin will be outa Arkham in just a little while!" She was practically floating in her happiness.

"And I'm a hostage?" I asked, sighing. "Harley... I would have preferred to stay out of this."

"Relax! I've got everything figured out!" Harley said, getting up to do a handstand. "You see, Eddie is going to disable the cameras and security systems in Arkham right off, and then Johnny and I will take you and get Mistah J. Then, as we leave, Johnny will release his fear gas into the ventilation systems, ensuring us a clean getaway," She explained. I just raised my eyebrows at her, and rubbed my temples.

"Won't the fear gas affect us as well as we escape?" I asked, not to keen on the idea of writhing in fear as hallucinations danced around me.

"Not with gas masks. As I said, I've got everything figured out," Harley answered.

"When are we leaving?" I heard Dr. Crane ask.

"In about an hour. I need to go gather supplies first. I'll be back a little later," Harley said, happy as a clam. I figured that by saying 'gathering supplies' she meant 'stealing stuff'.

"Very well," Dr. Crane sighed, walking to shelf and pulling down a clipboard.

"What are you doing?' I heard Edward ask. I closed my eyes, just listening to the conversation.

"You tell me that, _Riddler_." Crane challenged.

"I'll assume that you are 'perfecting your formula', as that is all that you ever do. I was merely trying to make pleasant conversation," Edward retorted.

I found it a little funny, how these two regarded each other. Their tone suggested mild annoyance, but they bantered like friends.

"I am not in the mood for conversation at the moment, Nigma. I ask that you kindly leave me _alone_."

Edward just laughed and tapped his cane lightly on the floor in a repetitive pattern, getting a scoff of annoyance from The Scarecrow. Edward seemed to eventually get bored of annoying him, and instead walked over and sat down next to me.

"Riddle me this! What falls but never breaks, and what breaks but never falls?" he asked before I could say 'hi'.

"Oh… um…" I stuttered for a moment before actually letting myself think. "That one's a bit contradictory, isn't it?" I asked when I couldn't come up with any answer. My head was still a little sore from Harley's hammer.

"It has two separate answers, and don't think so literally," he coaxed, smiling. I sighed and shook my head.

"I haven't the foggiest," I told him, shrugging slightly. He just smirked at me.

"Night and day. Daybreak, nightfall," he said, poking my foot lightly with his cane. "You just need to _think_."

"I guess I do," I said sheepishly. I should have gotten that one.

'Your turn," Edward commented after a moment of quiet.

"Come again?" I asked.

"_You_ ask _me_ a riddle this time. See if you can stump me," he said plainly, leaning back against the wall.

"Umm… I don't know very many…" I said, biting my lip. He'd know all of the ones I had to offer. He had probably created half of them!

"Umm… What has a foot, but no legs?" I asked, biting my lip.

"A ruler, a snail, and a mountain all work for that riddle," He replied without a moment of hesitation.

"Okay, what is short when it's old and tall when it's young?"

"A candle."

"What goes up but never comes down?"

"Age."

"I'm not going to stump you," I told him, already frustrated.

"I figured as much," he said, smirking.

"Then why have me ask you riddles you already know?" I demanded, rolling my eyes.

"I find it amusing," he said, playing with his cane.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. He could be a pain.

"Alright then. I _will_ stump you. One day," I said, smirking back.

"I doubt you could stump someone as smart as myself. Nonetheless, I'll enjoy watching you try," Edward replied, looking incredibly smug. I sighed, poked his arm and stretched.

"How long did Harley say she was going to be out?" I asked, wanting to return home as soon as I could. If I survived...

"She said an hour or so as she left. Then again, it could be longer," Dr. Crane replied. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"Why me?" I muttered, walking to the corner and leaning my head against the wall.

_I never asked to be kidnapped and held hostage. These are my friends… But are they? Can I call them friends?_

_I hope so._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well... sorry about the delay. School is frustrating. <strong>


	11. Breakout Part One

Harley did come back, after a long while. I had just sat in silence, a rollercoaster of emotions passing over me.

One moment, I felt somewhat content. I was with friends, and was outside of my normal routine. It was exciting.

Then I remembered what Harley wanted me to help her do, without my permission too. Then I felt angry.

Then I realized that no matter what, I couldn't win. I wouldn't ever hurt Harley, and she'd beat me in a fight anyways. There was no way out of this for me. My anger subsided, and I was left feeling empty fear gnawing at me.

Then I looped back to realizing that I would be safe, and that my friends wouldn't let anything happen to me… I hoped.

"Is everybody ready?" Harley cried loudly from the doorway, her voice ringing in my head like a gong. I felt my anxiety rise again as I realized what I was about to happen. I swallowed and buried my head in my hands again, just wanting to wake up in my bed back at home…

At least they haven't really treated me like a hostage. They've been friendly… I thought, feeling slight comfort at that. _You'll be okay._

And still, I wasn't sure.

I heard footsteps come closer. When I looked up, I saw Harley smiling happily as she kneeled down next to me.

"I'm really sorry to pull you into all of this Sable…" She said, trying to comfort me. "But please understand… I love my puddin', and I miss him. I don't want him to get hurt, and this is about the only way that I can think of to help him," She explained, sitting down next to me. "I figure that he won't hurt you, because you're my friend."

I just nodded as she re-cuffed my hands together.

"And I can go home after this?" I asked, my voice wavering. A look of pity flashed on Harley's face.

"I promise. You'll get home safe and sound," she said, patting me on the back. She then helped me up and started to walk me to the door.

* * *

><p>Edward and Dr. Crane were already sitting in the car, waiting. I jumped a little when I saw Dr. Crane's mask, making him chuckle lightly.<p>

Edward looked a little annoyed at having to sit in the backseat, but he brightened up when I sat next to him.

"No riddles," I told him warningly, not in the mood for any foolery. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"Aren't we a little ray of sunshine today," he commented condescendingly. I clenched my fists and sighed.

"Considering the circumstances, I _am_."

Nobody else seemed very stressed. Then again, they broke themselves out of Arkham all the time with nothing. I could see that Harley had a pistol and her hammer, Edward had his cane, and Dr. Crane was toting a bunch of his fear toxin. They were rather well armed.

And they had a hostage, meaning people weren't likely to fight them.

So why was I worried? Well, Batman could show up, find a connection, and lock me up for conspiring with Rogues, even if I had nothing to do with it. The thought worried me.

I just sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for the whole ordeal to end.

* * *

><p>I didn't even realize that we had pulled up to the asylum until the car stopped. I jolted up, feeling my heart begin to race.<p>

Harley grabbed my arm and pulled me from the vehicle, rather forcefully. I winced in pain.

"Sorry!" She hissed into my ear as she put a pistol against my temple. "But I have to make this look real."

I nodded slightly, my eyes widening a little to make me look even more scared.

Harley marched up to the heavy-looking doors or Arkham asylum, and gave it a good, strong kick. I jumped as she did, the lock busting completely.

"Go do your thing, Eddie! We'll secure the lobby!" Harley yelled, excitement shining through her words. She marched in, dragging me along with Scarecrow walking behind us, his stitched grin giving me chills. I tried to make my breathing sound ragged as we walked in, the reception lady already unconscious at her desk. Do doubt the work of Edward.

"We should barricade the door," Scarecrow commented. "We don't want the police to… interrupt us." Harley nodded and pushed me into a corner. I huddled up on myself, aware of the security camera in the corner. I definitely could not help them without looking suspicious.

So Harley and Scarecrow closed the busted door and piled up the chairs and coffee tables from the lobby against the door.

"Any luck on unlocking the building?" Harley asked hurriedly, pulling out a little two-way radio. The voice on the other end was muffled, but I could still hear it.

"No. Arkham actually changed their passwords, and so I have to take the long route in," Edward said, sounding thoroughly annoyed. "They've smartened up... Batman's work, I have no doubt."

"Hurry it up, Nigma!" Scarecrow hissed. "The police may be on their way!"

"Oh. they're right outside the gate." Edward said calmly. Harley jumped up immediately, pulling me with her.

"What?"

"I can see them on the camera right outside the door. They're about to start breaking in… now," Edward said, his voice quite smug. "The systems will be down in just a minute."

"Hurry!" Harley said into the radio, gritting her teeth as the police began to pound on the door outside, the furniture holding it closed shifting around dangerously. "Johnny, once Eddie finishes, you go and prepare your gas, kay?" She said, her tone even and calm. It was different, hearing her like this. She wasn't the bubbly Harley I was used to.

Scarecrow just nodded, his stitched face constant.

"And we're in!" I heard the static-filled voice come from the radio. There was a soft click as Harley opened the door, cautious of alarms. She finally sighed in relief and gestured Scarecrow through.

The police were beginning to shout now, and I could see out barricade was about to break. Harley came up to me and faced the door just as the GCPD broke in, their guns ready to fire.

"Stand down or I'll shoot!" She shouted to them, showing them her own pistol cocked at my head. The Police stared at her and lowered their weapons.

"Please be rational, Quinn!" An older fellow said from the front of the line. I think it was officer Gordon.

"You're asking for a clinically insane person to be rational, you know," She commented, a wild giggling escaping her lips. I shivered and tried to move away from her, which just made her laugh harder.

The GCPD took her moment of weakness to move in closer, but Harley noticed it right away and stiffened up, holding the gun tighter against my temple.

"Ah ah ah, Officers. We wouldn't want any unnecessary casualties, would we?" She giggled again, backing through the door slowly.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief once we were out of there. I couldn't tell whether or not Harley would actually shoot me if they kept advancing. She was so… insane. It was literally the only word for her behavior.

"I promise I won't shoot ya'," she whispered so that the cameras wouldn't catch the message. she had noticed my unease. "I don't shoot my friends."

I nodded, closing my eyes as I was practically dragged down the hallways, the security camera that dotted the walls watching my every move. I acted as scared as I could, when I really felt empty inside. I had no emotions over this project anymore. I was their doll.

"Mistah J will be so happy!" Harley said, twirling all of a sudden. She danced down the hallways with me, leading me into the C section.

I had noticed her change in demeanor. Earlier, she was calm, collected, and calculating. Now she was bubbly and bright again. I didn't know where the change came from, but I supposed that it was simply part of her insanity.

"Puddin! I'm home!" She called into the dimly lit hallway. faces peered out of the glass panes in their cells, staring at us.

There were a few I recognised… Two-Face, Poison Ivy, The Mad Hatter, Mister Fries… They all passed by in a blur.

We finally reached one cell where a grinning clown sat on the bed, his cold eyes staring at me.

"Hello, Harley. It's nice to see you!" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, this took a while. I re-wrote it about three times, and I'm still not completely happy with it. <strong>

**Sorry it's been taking so much longer to update. I can't keep up with my schedule, so now it's just going to have to be whenever I can update. I'll try and write a bunch over the weekends, but the updating will be slower than it has been.**

**Other than that, we'll be getting some Joker and some Batman next chapter. (Does anybody else find it strange that I haven't brought Batman in yet?)**


	12. Breakout Part Two

Harley tapped some code into the panel by the cell's door, and it slid open easily.

"Thank you, Harley," The Joker said, stepping out and stretching. Harley took no time in dropping me on the floor and pulling the Joker into a huge hug. The Joker responded by stiffening and pushing her away.

"Now… who is your little victim there, hmm?" He said, his gaze falling on me. I backed away from him instinctively and bumped straight into the wall.

"Oooh! Jumpy, aren't we?" He laughed. I just stared at him, focusing on breathing. "Give me a smile, won't ya?" He asked, his maniacal grin sending my nerves over the edge. I bit my lip and tried, but I think I looked more scared than anything.

"This is my friend Sable, puddin'!" Harley said, her grin growing.

"I do see, Harley. A friend of yours! How devious!" The Joker laughed. He turned to me again, his cold eyes shining brightly. "How do ya like the wild side of life, toots?" I swallowed and inhaled deeply.

"I-I'd p-p-prefer to stick on my own s-side," My voice was shaky and weak, but they were words. I had just spoken to the man I feared most.

The Joker laughed in response, clapping his hands together. "Good show, good show! You pick good friends, Harley!" He found my fear funny. Almost as funny as Scarecrow found it.

Harley again tried to hug him. His grin faltered and he started to look annoyed. I just relaxed against the wall, glad that they were both occupied with other things and weren't paying so much attention to me.

_**You ARE pretty amusing when you're scared, you know, **_My little voice commented. I groaned inwardly, not really wanting to put up with it.

_Go away. _

_**What if I don't want to? What are you going to do? **_The voice asked.

_Call a therapist. Dr. Crane is a Psychologist. He can help me, _I thought.

_**He WAS a psychologist. Was is a key term here. They revoked his license, remember? **_The voice told me smugly.

_That doesn't mean he won't try to help!_I argued. _He just may also test on me…_

**_Exactly. You are too frightened of him to seek help. _**

It was true, sadly. I really was too frightened of him. And somehow, I didn't want to get help from anyone else. I didn't want to be written off as crazy and thrown in the very Asylum that I was being held prisoner in now.

_What are you trying to prove? _I asked, wanting nothing more than to relieve the headache that was returning. I wasn't sure if it was because of the voice or the painkillers wearing off.

The voice, for once, was silent. It wasn't telling me something.

_I demand to know! What do you want?_I shouted inwardly. There was still no answer.

I was getting frustrated. I clenched my fists, writhing against the handcuffs in annoyance. I hated not getting answers.

"We have a problem," A static filled voice said coming from Harley's radio. It was Scarecrow.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Harley asked. "Are you having trouble fitting through the ducts?"

"No. I'm already near the main airway. The problem is that I need another pair of hands to open up this last vent. It's quite... stuck." There was a grunt and the sound of metal grinding against metal.

"I'll see if I can come and help. Come on, Puddin'," Harley sighed grabbing the sleeve of The Joker's jumpsuit.

"You're not going anywhere," A deep voice came from behind. I jumped up, spinning around to find myself face-to-face with Batman. I sighed in relief. He was going to get me out of here.

And then I stiffened, realizing that he wanted to lock my friends into an asylum.

"Why, if it isn't Batsy!" The Joker said, completely unfazed. Batman stepped forward obviously not in any sort of mood for frivolity

"Stop this foolishness now, Joker," Batman said, his voice dangerously low.

The Joker just laughed. "You haven't figured it out yet? I'm all about foolish!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me up and positioned me between himself and the vigilante.

"I wouldn't come any closer, Batsy! We wouldn't want any brain matter on the walls, now would we?" He giggled. Harley took the chance and ran from the room to help Scarecrow.

"Let her go. She isn't of any use to you," Batman commanded, his mouth pressed in a thin line.

"On the contrary, Batsy, she's very useful. I have my getaway all planned out..." He paused. I could feel his fingers pressing into my arms, and could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"Say, isn't that Killer Croc's pool there?" He asked.

There was, indeed, a large pool of water just a few feet away from where we stood. It was too dark inside for me to see the bottom- or what was in it.

The Joker giggled and roughly pushed me closer to the pool of water. I stumbled a few steps, not having the use of my arms to steady myself, breathing heavily before I fell in with a screech.

I panicked as soon as the cold water hit my face. Without the use of my arms, I couldn't swim very well. I was sinking like a rock. And Killer Croc was in here, undoubtedly.

Killer Croc… the name suited him.

He was going to eat me. I struggled to reach the surface, desperate for another breath of fresh air. My clothes were waterlogged and heavy... my lungs were burning… My legs were struggling to tote my weight all the way up to the surface.

I needed one last breath of sweet air before I died.

I was close enough to see the fluorescent lights shining through the dark water when a hand reached down, grabbing my arm and pulling me all the way up. I gasped up the cool air as soon as my face broke the surface, Batman keeping me from collapsing on the spot.

"Th-thank you!" I gasped out, shaking half from fright and half from cold. "I thought that I was going to die!"

"Killer Croc wasn't even there. He escaped last week," Batman said coldly.

"Then.. why? Why aren't you chasing after the joker? You didn't have to…" I trailed off, biting my lip.

"There was no way for you to climb out. You would have drowned otherwise." Batman stopped and placed a hand to his ear. "Any leads on The Riddler?" He was talking to Robin, as far as I could tell. I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but it seemed to be bad news for the duo.

"Quinn and Joker both got away. Scarecrow is somewhere in the building, and that means fear toxin. I have the hostage here, and I'm bringing her to you. Keep watch on the security cameras until I get there." He pulled his hand down from his earpiece and turned to me.

"I'm taking you to Robin. He'll escort you out of the building and into police custody while I try to catch The Joker.." My stomach turned at the mention of the police. Would they find out about my connection to these people?

I just nodded and shivered. Batman rushed me down the hallways at a quick pace. He was obviously in a hurry. I just stumbled along behind him, my waterlogged clothes weighing me down.

"We'll be there in just a minute," Batman said, breaking the heavy silence. I just nodded and kept walking, my vision blurring at the edges.

We walked through the door and Robin was sitting there, typing furiously on the keyboard.

"He's erased any evidence that he was even on here," He said, obviously frustrated.

"I expected as much," Batman said. "I'm going after The Joker. You take the hostage and evacuate the building."

"I saw Harley Quinn on a camera just a minute ago. She's in the ventilation."

Batman just sighed and turned away. "Get out of here, fast," he instructed as he rushed back out of the room. Robin sighed, slammed his hand on the keyboard, and stood up.

"Let's go. Wherever Scarecrow goes, fear gas follows." He gave one last lingering glare at the computer before grabbing my arm and running out.

"Why do I need an escort?" I asked, trying to keep up with him. He looked back and smiled a little.

"Just making sure that some criminal doesn't take you hostage again and use you against us," Robin said, shrugging. "The last thing we need is another problem."

"I see…" I glanced up, watching as a vent rushed by as we ran. I realized that the whole asylum would be flooded with hallucinogens soon.

"Is everyone safe from the fear gas?" I asked. Robin laughed.

"While I couldn't trace anything that The Riddler did, I did turn off the ventilation to the cells, so the inmates will be okay. The doctors have already been evacuated. You don't need to worry about anything," he said. I nodded and sighed in relief as we ran into the lobby, the familiar barricade of chairs collapsed beneath the wide-open doors.

"The police are right outside. I'm going to go help Batman," Robin said, pushing me gently towards the door.

"Thank you," I said, nodding to him. He smiled, waved and rushed off again, leaving me alone.

* * *

><p>I walked into the open sunlight cautiously, immediately put into the care of the police.<p>

"Are you okay?" One officer asked as he picked the lock on my handcuffs. "Were you hurt?"

"No… I'm okay," I said, absentmindedly as I stared off towards Arkham. The building looked so foreboding. I knew that I batman was inside, trying to do good. I also knew that my friends… my _friends, _were inside, trying to do something wrong.

I _couldn't _pick a side, no matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, here is the next part. Hpe you enjoy! I'll try to update again soon.<strong>


End file.
